Of Peeta and Cato - A Series of Oneshots
by TheArchduchess
Summary: Here one will find a series of unrelated one shots written by yours truly, the first chapter is an introduction explaining the prompt selection and what one doth need to know.
1. Introduction

Lords and ladies, citizens of Panem, Capitolite and district dweller alike, rebels and loyalists. Here in the succeeding pages one shall find a series of one-shots I will be writing, I have recently found a new system for writing prompts and here is where I shall post them, I shall endeavour to post these either on a Friday or Saturday, but of course they may come on a Thursday or on a Sunday being that I often work weekends.

Here's how it works.

I have two lists, one of occupations and another for how the one shot for this pairing is going to work out. It will be used to set the scene.

I have two lists which I have cut into little sheets and separated into piles list one and list two.

Here is what we may expect, I shall doubtless be adding more to these lists as I go along.

List one – occupations

Pianist

Teacher

Secret Agent

Author

Carpenter

Model

Mechanic

Tea Lady

Dancer

Doctor

Student

Police Officer

Flight Attendant

Actor

Housewife

Nurse

Pilot

Office Worker

Zoo Keeper

Private Eye

Widow

Carer – Aged Care – Early Childhood

Sales Assistant

Geisha

Naval Officer

Real Estate agent

Landed Gentry

Governess

Maid/Parlour/Scullery/Lady's maid

List Two - locations

Take Class together

Snowed in or kept in by other disasters

Introduced by family/friends

One works, hired or visits the other

Co-Workers

One Saves the other

Both want to but the same item

Childhood friends

Meet on holiday

Meet out in public – library, nightclub, coffee shop etc

Neighbours

Chance Meeting

Held hostage together

Enemies

Meet at wedding

One works in entertainment

Office

Manor

While on a walk/run/gentle stroll


	2. The Tea Lady and the Officer

_**Ladies and gentlefolk, I present my first prompt from those aforementioned.**_

_**Let it be know The Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins and I claim no ownership, my spelling and grammatical errors are my own for I've no beta. Do review for I do love them all and should like to know what you all think.**_

_**I have based this off the Australia law system with regards to officers titles and the like.**_

_**Bitch!Glimmer, Cop!Cato, Alternate Universe, Tea!Lady!Peeta, Peeto, slash, temporarily perceived unrequited love. **_

Tea Lady – Police Officer – Co-Workers

Peeta followed his usual routine of a Tuesday morning a day only slightly more tolerable than Monday if only for the fact that Officer Cato Hadley worked on this particular day, at the time Peeta would be present.

Officer Hadley was a full time worker while Peeta was only part time, he was not on salary but worked for a wage of around $25 an hour and worked four hours a day, Monday to Friday and sometimes Saturday. He did not lead a glamorous or otherwise interesting life, he was for lack of better words, plain and obscure. For while others would get blind drunk on a Friday night Peeta was as per usual at home either tickling the ivories or sitting comfortably with a novel.

Peeta pushed the tea trolley through the isles of cubicles doing as he usually did offering tea and coffee to those who wished it. White with two for Inspector. Havensbee, Black with no sugar for Commissioner Snow, black with one for Deputy Commissioner Coin and so on.

All went as it usually did until Peeta came to Officer Hadley's desk, where Officer Hadley filled out the mountainous paperwork,which came of his job.

"Good morning Officer Hadley" Said Peeta preparing the cup of coffee. Two sugars and just a little milk.

"Peeta, I see you almost everyday, call me Cato"

"Oh, yes, sorry about that, I will" Peeta stammered, this wasn't the first time he'd insisted Peeta call him Cato and it probably wouldn't be the last either. Peeta almost dropped mug when Cato spoke again

"Don't forget about tonight"

Damn, damn, damn, he had forgotten, he had forgotten it was the party they were having for Glimmer, one their new officers who'd just finished her training and was now fully fledged.

"O-oh of course I won't" not that he was desperate not to especially that everyone knew she was more likely to shoot a coworker than the suspect and that everyone in the building knew she hated him, not that he'd always go straight past her desk when giving tea to the various people who worked in the station.

"Make sure you don't" and with that Peeta had left Officer- no, Cato's desk and was headed back to the 'kitchen' before going on another round on the next level.

_That evening_

They were in the staff room, around fifteen or so people, even Snow, for Glimmer was his cat's paw as some had said.

Drinks had been dispatched and Peeta held in his hand an empty glass for he had consumed tonight's brandy and as per usual took only one.

Effie Trinkett, came forward holding in her arms a package for Glimmer.

They were gathered around Effie and Glimmer, Peeta only a few steps behind Glimmer.

Effie cleared her throat "On behalf of the department I present you Glimmer with a small- relatively small gift to congratulate you on your new position with us"

The people in the room clapped including Peeta.

It was unexpected what happened next, Glimmer took a few steps back and accidentally on purpose spilt her glass of red down Peeta's white button down and consequently on his face also. Peeta was to say the least livid. He had just been humiliated in front of an entire department, his shirt was ruined and he would have to throw out. His entire front was a dark red and he wouldn't be at all surprised if the carpet was ruined too.

His retort to what she had just done was quick "Are you quite done? Don't worry about getting more, I see you still have some left or you planning on throwing that at me too? I know you don't like me but this is downright infantile. Good evening" With that Peeta decided it best he turn the other cheek to her and leave, he we was not going to further embarrass himself and allow his reputation be torn to shreds, he knew that she was a vindictive little- well Peeta was never fond of cursing and wasn't going to change his opinion now.

Peeta left quickly, headed for the parking garage.

Cato must have followed for the fact was that he stopped the elevator before the doors closed, oh dear god, he's going to yell at me Peeta ought to have seen this one coming, they were both careers as people for their districts were dubbed when entering certain fields, he also knew there was sort of an unofficial alliance between those people and they were thick as thieves which was quite ironic being that they were police officers.

"Peeta-" Cato started

"Don't" Peeta interjected "I really don't want to hear it Cato, I know most of you do not like me even a little, why Katniss spilt scalding hot water on my hand the other week, just like that girl just spilt wine down my shirt. I know you want me to apologise and I won't, she ought to be the one apologising and we all know she doesn't have the slightest notion of just how others feel. Do you think I have no feelings? I assure you I do, one does not get trodden on severely without their feelings coming out unharmed. I know you and just about everyone don't like me so save yourself the time and just leave me alone, I am just not in the mood right now…"

"Peeta!"Cato shouted cutting Peeta's tirade short and making him jump backwards slightly "I like you alright, I really do, I really really like you!"

Peeta's heart lurched and he was filled with such feelings he could scarcely utter a word "a-and you really mean that?"

"Yes, Peeta, I really do!"

"I'd be lying if I said I didn't like you either"

"Then, it's settled, I am going to take you out and we are going to have our own fun"

Peeta couldn't help a grin "As you like it"


	3. Governess and the Gent

**Hello readers, here is the second instalment, as per usual all the errors are my own, The Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins and beware pre-slash ahead.**

**Governess!Peeta, Gentleman!Cato, Quasi-Victorian, slash, Peeto, bitch!glimmer, mentions of the games**

**I've also borrowed a line from Agnes Grey by Anne Brontë**

**Governess – Landed Gentry – Chance Meeting**

The town clock had struck half three only moments ago, it was a crisp autumn afternoon and he would be wanted back at the manor any moment now. Peeta had been taking his hour of respite from his pupils to take a short walk to the post office to see if his advertisement in The Dispatch had been answered, unfortunately ''twas not.

_They are a very respectable family and Lady Snow is a lady of a very cheery disposition_ his _dear_ mamma had assured him, though had he taken the time to think he ought to have known the Misses Snow were not good children and Lady Snow was little more than a vicious, pompous, misfit of such blatant disregard for human life and feeling that reduced trial by ordeal to kindergarten level, or so certain souls had said.

His occupation as governess to the Misses Snow had doubtless taken it's toll on Peeta both physically and emotionally, it would sometimes feel as though his skin were on fire, they would stare and it felt as if their eyes were burning his eternal soul, the pressure it was overwhelming and next he found himself turning away, though not a servant he was not a member of the family,_ very almost_ Sir Snow had once said but that was it.

Presently Peeta had reached the gates of the family's ancestral manor, he had slowed his pace. The feelings of dread had filled him once more, gripping, filling him with terrors if just what may come about in a matter of mere minutes. Of the Misses Snow and Lady Snow. It made his skin crawl.

When he reached the foyer he came face to face with Sir Cato Hadley, Baronet and _Victor_ of _The Hunger Games_ he had so narrowly avoided were it not for the fact Gale Hawthorne was in love with Katniss Everdeen who had volunteered for her sister, though neither had survived it was a valiant effort nonetheless and not at all intimidating to come face to face with the brute who had killed them. He could still see faint scars from where the mutts had gotten his face.

He had seen Sir Hadley several times even on one occasion he tipped his derby and said '_Morning Mr. Mellark_', Peeta of course fled the library like a frightened schoolgirl.

Sir Hadley looked as if he were about to say something but before he could says something Lady Snow's supercilious Lady's maid Effie Trinkett came rushing through the foyer.

"You're to go to the school-room directly, mum- the young ladies are WAITING!" Climax of horror! actually waiting for their governess!

Peeta found himself walking a pace that fell very short of jogging towards to school-room where as Miss Trinkett had said_ '…the young ladies are waiting'_

'Where were you Mr Mellark!' The youngest Snow; Glimmer had shrieked before he was yet past the door and before he could reply to the question posed she yet spouted more unpleasantness 'Why I have been waiting nearly an hour for you! Not only that but I had to pour my own tea, disgraceful'

'Then' replied he, overcome with a sudden bravado something unfamiliar to him 'If I am _disgraceful_ as you so boldly say, you _madam_ are far worse, you as far as I am concerned may go back to whatever hole it is you have crawled out of and hang, good day' her jaw hung down opening and closing so as to speak 'Close your mouth _dear_, it's unbecoming of a young _lady_'

Victor of the field Peeta was left in the room as the Misses Snow had stormed out of the room in a flurry of silken skirts.

Yet even as victor of the field he felt the pangs of anxiety which would usually precede words had with the Misses Snow.

Heavy footsteps filled the vaulting school-room.

'Mr Mellark' he jumped at the voice, knowing no avenues of escape for he was a stranger in a strange land, trapped behind enemy lines. He spun around to find just as he had expected Sir Hadley.

Backing himself against a bookshelf he spoke the words 'Sir Hadley'

'So you aren't such a mouse after all? Oh don't give me that look, I heard exactly what you said as did everyone else, not that I blame you' was he was not going to strike or otherwise scold Peeta.

'I, unlike certain souls do not think people are automaton without feelings, perhaps I have gone against misguided standards and if I have, then sir I have retained my humanity, now if you will excuse me I've packing to do' Peeta walked forward letting out a breath he knew not he was holding but Sir Hadley had gripped his arm as he tried to quit the scene, his grip was possessive and strong.

'If it is work you need, there is a position for a governess in my fathers house in 2, his name is Tiberius Hadley, my mother is Claudia, good luck'

Peeta was astounded,now it was his turn to gape, for this so-called brute had just all but given him a new situation where he may yet be valued.

'You needn't worry Peeta, I hate to see those with goodness like yours downtrodden, good day' he relinquished his hold on Peeta's arm leaving him astounded yet again and weak in the knees.

'Dear God' he muttered

_ Dear God_ indeed.

**_Do review my dear readers I do so enjoy reading them._**


End file.
